


Office Worker Undercover

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, Tegaki-blog, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads go undercover as ordinary office workers in modern setting. Maddalia's lovely caption for the first image inspired me and I ended up to this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Worker Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Maddalia! I really love your caption! Hope you like them :-)

The lads go undercover as office workers.

Coffee Break.

Here is a caption by Maddalia

**********************************************************************************

  
**UNDERCOVER**  (modern AU. Bodie's POV)

Cowley called our latest assignment “undercover”.

We’re supposed to be just ordinary 9-to-5-ers,

strolling into work with our takeaway coffees and chatting at the water cooler,

making eyes at the girls a few cubicles down,

laughing with our mates over lolcat montages on YouTube while the boss isn’t looking.

The boss, by the way, is a fraud with terrorist connections. We  _will_  expose him.

Let’s hope no one exposes us, Ray,

when I push you against the stationery cupboard wall and kiss you so hard it takes your breath away.

That’s what I call undercover.

**********************************************************************************

On their commute.

Ray on the bike.

Bodie on the tube. Oh, he reads newspapers only for horse races, doesn't he. 

They sneak to have a contact.

An inappropriate use of the vacant meeting room. lol 

 


End file.
